Proud Flame - Memory of Ace
by Kanna3011
Summary: The War of the Best is over: Many have fallen, among them two names that will never be forgotten. Even after months since the funeral those two are never alone. Especially the man with the heart of fire.


Hello everyone. This is my first update on this page and actually my first story written in English. So I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes. I'll it upload in German aswell.

This is a Oneshot I wrote some time ago to described my feelings of Aces death and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda, only the included OC is mine.

Memory of Ace – Proud Flame

The sky was covered with a reddish haze. Colored Clouds wandered across the sky to start their travel. She looked up. Well, where the wind will carry them? She asks herself this question every day.

…Every day she came to this place. She climbed up the high cliff again and again and eyed often over hours how the red sun on the horizon was swallowed by the ocean. She loves the play of colors which in such moments became apparent in the sky. The lights seemed to be wild flames, which flew ahead freely and unrestrainedly. This was just the nature of fire: Strong. Independent. Live …

However, as the times passes the glow disappeared until the last spark went out. The night drew on.

But she did not care. She had no reason to go home yet. Really not...

She remained with even firmer position at the same place and glanced over the expanses of the dark ocean. A calm wind brushed her pale skin and went through her long light hair. She ignored the cold of the night, which fast closed around her limps. But she did not notice this, because her thoughts were at a very different place, even in a different time...

Everything had been always black. She has been lived in these dark for so long. She was so terrified that she never risked moving even the little finger. She thought in this way she could someday sink in the darkness and this nightmare would be over. But she lied to herself: She could never escape from her destiny. She would be a slave until her dying day. Regardless she hoped so much that she got a chance to see a single time the blue sky...she would vigorously try to catch all the sunlight, to catch her freedom.

Just a few weeks later her dream became real:

She could not see his face, the face of the person who suddenly appeared. Now she was no longer alone. Her senses were paralyzed but her body sought immediately the near of the stranger. She grabbed readily the proffered hand. _So warm…_

She did not know where he led her and where her warders were. After a short run they stopped. Quickly she shut her eyes. It was too bright. Then she heard screams and angry voices. Her companion told her to wait here. She nodded without opened her eyes. He helped her to sit down. A rough plate pressed into her back. She wanted to ask him where they were but the young man was already gone. Now she sat on the ground while many unfamiliar noises invaded her ears. It seemed to be a struggle.

Suddenly the surrounding was filled with incredible heat. Beads of sweat ran down from her forehead. Again she heard loud screams and scary crackling. This...this was fire. She knew that it would be safer to remain hidden but the curiosity got the upper hand. She opened her eyes and peered over the wooden carts. She could not believe it. Her Heart skipped for a second. This had to be a dream. A at the same time monstrous and fantastic sight appeared before her face – a flaming inferno.

She was downright tied. These flames moved as independently as they were living creatures.

Unexpectedly a shadow stepped out of the fire. However she felt no fear. It was him. At this point she was sure. As she was in trance she ran to the burning man. They watched each other in silence. She lost herself in his dark eyes. Then he smiled – a heartwarming smile.

Even then she knew that she would never forget it, never forget him.

The moon was reflected in the wet, glassy surface of her eyes. All this belonged to the past.

The fire was already extinguished – like his flame of life.

She could not do anything. She was not there when he went from this world forever. Probably he did not wanted her to be at this moment by him. His pride was always indomitable. So unbridled like the fire – his element.

Until the end his passionate flame burned for his beloved people.

After many hours she turned around and went to the two graves. A gust of wind whirled single petals thru the air. The scent of fresh roses and lilies climbed into her nose. She folded her hands and began a quiet prayer. She would not leave him alone. Thanks to him she was it never more. This was her duty.

Others would carry on his will. She would ensure that his grave never goes away und eternally shines in the light which deserves its owner.

For a year she visited daily the cliff to care for his grave. And she never forgot the second which also reigned here. He called him _father_. His father should not be forgotten as well. She prayed for both. And she prayed for his friends and his younger brother so that they came here after finishing their cruise. Until this day she would watch over the graves.

Slowly she walked down the hill without turning around again. This was not a farewell – she would come back next evening. Whenever she looked at the reddish Sky she thought of her love.

Her love _Portgas D. Ace_

_Even if the war and the deaths of Ace and Whitebeard, two proud pirates, now belonged to the past their graves stand here and show the strength and fame of the fallen. Everyone would keep them and their adventures in memory._


End file.
